creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE JOKER
You Kiddies are just in SLIME for CREEPY-R EXAM. That's right, I'm going to be a CERTIFIED DEADIC, and while I practice, take a SHRIEK-PEEK at this LAUGH RIOT I call... A little girl ran through a neighborhood in the town of Chesterfield, Iowa, back during the Summer of 1879. She slowed down, when she heard laughing close by. Looking, the girl saw a clown gliding down a street-lamp and making its way over to her. The clown wore a suit of silver, adorned with a white-collar, and three gold-pom-poms down its front. The clown grinned with a grinning-face at the girl. "Hia little one, would you like some cotton-candy?" it asked her, still smiling with its red-painted-lips. "Hello, yes please sir" she answered, with a little giggle. He removed his yellow top-hat with the red band around it from his bald, white-painted head, and wiggled his red nose. The girl giggled some more, noticing the clown's eyes were solid-black. He magically-pulled a white-stick of white cotton candy out of his hat, handing it to her. "Gee, thank you" she said. Then, the girl looked down, seeing that the clown's bare feet were green, scaly and clawed. The golden-gloves on his hands started to tear, with the same blackened-claws poking out of them. The clown cracked-open his mouth, showing blackened-fangs, wet and dripping. It wasn't human, and when it hissed, the girl screamed, running off the opposite way from where the monster stood at. An hour later, the little girl sat on the end of a bed in a house, watching a little boy open a book. "You said you saw a clown with claws and fangs, Edna?" he asked her. "Oh, yes Brother" Edna answered. "This book from that Grandfather gave to me, tells of a clown in this village that was not even human and describes it like you did" Edna's brother explained to her. The townsfolk called this clown, The Joker, and it first was reported in Chesterfield back in 1801" he continued, reading in the book. It comes around each Summer, since the one in 1801" he finished. "I am not going back to that spot downtown, Jack" Edna told her brother. That night, a red balloon drifted up, into Edna's bedroom through her open-window. The balloon floated over, above her bed and she stirred, awaking feeling the string of it touch her nose. She sat up, grabbing it. Edna suddenly heard the laughter of the clown. It materialized in Edna's bedroom at the foot of her bed, making her gasp. "Hello little one. I apologize for scaring you earlier today. I am The Joker and have been in this village for a long time. That balloon is for you!" the monster explained to Edna. "Th-Thank you" Edna replied, hesitantly. Just then, an older bully climbed into the room, through the open-window and put his hand over Edna's mouth. "Hello, Edna, your Brother ran off from me today when I was gonna beat him up! Well, I guess I shall break your arm like I was gonna break his" he told her, whispering. The bully clenched Edna's arm tight, starting to twist it, when his neck was clutched by the claws of The Joker. He gasped being caught off guard and was turned around by the monster to face it. "Good evening chum, life sucks sometimes ha-ha-ha-ha!" The Joker laughed, and it sunk its blackened, wet and watery-fangs into the bully's face, as he began to scream. The creature gnawed on his face, until he was dead. The Joker stared at Edna, then vanished with the dead body, laughing away. The Joker was literally FANGTASTIC IN HIS PERFORMANCE. He sure included that bully in his HACXT, giving him a BIT PART heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! Well, boys and girls, I passed my test and will be an AM-BOO-LANCE WORKER IN NO SLIME. Ha-Ha-Ha.